


Gift

by BloodyScone



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScone/pseuds/BloodyScone
Summary: Minos has the ideal birthday surprise for Lune.(English isn't my native language. If you find any error please don't hesite on tell me)
Relationships: Balron Lune/Griffon Minos
Kudos: 2





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Lune's birthday was on December 24, and only now I decided to translate this drabble.   
> Enjoy ♡

Under the night sky, platinum locks waving with the cold wind, adorned by graceful snow crystals. Holding hands, fingers intertwined with Minos, Lune keeps his eyes closed, walking together through a vast winter scenery.

Although with a serene countenance, the fast-paced beats reveal Balron's anxiety as he's guided to the place of surprise that awaits him. 

\- Happy birthday, Lune - the judge pronounces in a soft tone. 

Violaceous eyes open admired, contemplating a known landscape. Snowy mountains that surround the frozen and crystalline waters, glistening dazzling under the pale light of the moon. A place that, despite the harsh climate, remits to nostalgic memories. They're back to their homeland, Norway. 

\- It's been literally centuries since the last time we were here, isn't it? - Minos knew that Lune would be happy to receive a book as a gift, but the judge wouldn't be satisfied with simplicity. He wanted to give something special for his most precious treasure.

\- But that's not all. I also brought skates. Do you still remember how - 

Words interrupted by affectionate lips united with yours. 

\- Thank you, _Minos_ \- a kind and sincere smile that expresses a immeasurable gratitude. 

A light blush colors the judge's cheeks, it's the first time Balron has called him without any formality. 

With his skates on, Griffon leans down to kiss his beloved. In response, Lune slides away. With a naughty wink, he provokes the specter to chase him to take him in his arms. 

With a malicious smile, Minos returns the game, skating nimbly to reach him, his feet forming scratches on the ice. Balron continues to lose him between spins and laughs.

Griffon follows in his trail, finally holding him off guard by the waist. In the center of the fiord, Minos captures his lover's lips with sweetness, a soft and affable touch. Lune corresponds by introducing his velvety tongue, entwining it with that of the judge delicately, in a passionate and insatiable kiss that reveals promises of love, warming their hearts with burning tenderness. 

Away from chaos and war, from duties and worries. Only to each other enjoying a peaceful happiness. Undressed of their Surplices, physically and morally. 

At this moment they're no longer specters, nor master and subordinate. They are only _human_.


End file.
